I dont regret a thing (Prince of Tennis fanfic)
by asuzasmile
Summary: Dunno what summary should i put... But this story begins in the present and will eventually reveal something from the past of Ryoga and Ryoma Echizen the reason why its Ryoga was the prince of tennis... keep reading and review... thank you
1. Chapter 1

**Note:** dunno if i can already call my self an author because this story just pop up in my head because i really cant sleep and fortunately at the same time i missed wtching PoT... to be honest i also dont know what words to use.. hahaha but my friend tell me to give it a try so here hope you enjoy?

 **Disclaimer i dont own Pot** the only thing that i own here is the plot

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

What if its Ryoga who become the prince of tennis and Ryoma was just a normal tennis player(well not in a low level)..what happen if they both go to seishun gakuen and both be a regular..

"Yosh! Chibisuke! Lets join the tennis club! Im sure well make it to the regulars easily!", Ryoga cheerfully said

"How come you have this kind of energy when its just so early in the morning"* _yawn_ * reply by ryoma

The brothers are currently walking on their way to their new school Seishun Gakuen. They just move in japan from America.. Ryoga will be 3rd yr in other hand ryoma was just a 1st yr..

"Woah! It sure was pretty crowded when its the first day!, and there are so many cute girls here coming to japan was really not a waste!" Ryoga says while looking around spoting for a cute chick...

"Baka bakashi!Youre really was like oyaji! Perv aniki" Ryoma murmur while walking away from ryoga.

"Oi! Chibisuke! Be careful! Dont get lost! If anything happens just call my cell!" Ryoga screaming until Ryoma was out of sight..

* * *

"Aree, Ryoga Echizen?"

"I heard he plays like a pro"

"Ive also heared that he's in tezuka's level nyan~"

"Based on my calculation and data gathered the probability of echizen ryoga having a connection with the past pro player echizen nanjirou is 97%"

"Eh you mean the famous nanjirou as in samurai nanjiro?!"

"Fshh..of course baka!"

"Hmm, omoshiroi, we'll see what he can do"

* * *

Ryoma's PoV

 _Looks like they are making a lot of fuss because of Ryoga, nah whats new?_

I was just passing by the tennis courts when i overheared what the senpais are talking about..

* * *

"Oi! Chibisuke!" Ryoga was running towards me. "stop calling me those stupid names!" I guess its obvious to my reaction that im really annoyed...

Ryoga clings his arm on my shoulders and say "but i want to eat lunch with my cute little chibisuke" i tapped his arm from my shoulder and said "its your treat then" and Ryoga happily replied "sure! C'mmon!" Then he drag me to the cafeteria. After eating lunch and Ryoga flirting with girls, the aftetnoon class started again and after class there will be club activities.

At the tennis court, of course what should i expect there are lots of people here plus this annoying brother of mine keeps on babbling about how excited he is... then suddenly "echizen-kun!" Ryoga and i both face where it came from.. "A-AREE!" The person questioned " by any chance are you looking for echizen ryoga?", i ask "ha-hai, a-are you echizen ryoga?!", he replied still puzzled "no, its this annoying man standing next to me.." i pointed to Ryoga.. "Echizen Ryoga 3rd yr, yoroshiku!" He said with a happy face "then you are?" He said pointing on me " Echizen Ryoma 1st yr" i still keep my straightforward face "ah.. ahem. I am Momoshiro Takeshi 3rd yr yoroshiku! I challege you in a match Echizen Ryoga!" He suddenly said pointing his racket to the direction of Ryoga. Looks like Ryoga feel excitement to so he agreed to the match... the match end as expectedly ryoga wins.

Aftet their match the others arrive everyone just introduce then do some light hitting and swings for the 1st yr and unfortunately im one of those. And the practice was over.

* * *

Thats it chapter 1 hahahahahaha im really not in to writing..


	2. Chapter 2

**Note** : hihihi thank you for reading how was the first chapter? Well here is the chapter 2 hope you'll enjoy...

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

 **Ryoma PoV**

I woke up because of karupin covering my face. I just cant be angry to this himalayan spot cat. Then i heard Ryoga shouting downstairs "Chibisuke! Hurry up were going to be late!" . I change to my uniform and go downstairs just to find its not a japanese breakfast on the table.. "che... not japanese breakfast again"... after we eat Ryoga and i take our leave..

In our way to school we happen to walk by momoshiro-senpai and both of them keep on talking about the ranking matches this afternoon.. and i cant even join the ranking because 1st yr are not allowed to join till summer, so it only means i cant be a regular since then *sigh* "aree , chibisuke are you alright?" Ryoga heard me sigh so i guess this over protective brother of mine think theres something the matter but to be honest there really is.. "betsuni"

* * *

At school it starts normally classes that are so boring a lunch with my annoyibg brother then back to class and then club activities.

* * *

At the tennis courts everyone are busy watching matches while i just watch Ryoga's match and of course the famous tezuka kunimitsu and also the prodigy fuji shusuke. As what ive observe they are not an average players but Ryoga's play arent bad also. All i can do is watch for now. After finishing a staight 3 games with score of 6-0,6-0, and 6-4 facing a regular Ryoga made it to the regulars... " aree chibisuke why look so gloom?" Ryoga ask after leavibg the courts and going to my direction to tell me he's a regular "betsuni" i just answer.

After several matches the ranking match has been finish and the regulars are Tezuka-senpai the captain, Oishi-senpai the vice captain, fuji-senpai, ryoga, momoshiro-senpai, eiji-senpai, kaidoh-senpai, and taka-senpai looks like inui-senpai looses to kaidoh-senpai and ryoga so he's not part of the regulars.

* * *

 **Ryoga PoV**

Looks like chibisuke is really frustrated because he cant be in regulars. But little chibisuke really looks cute when he's being frustrated or angry.. after the ranking matches we go home and after dinner chibisuke suddenly ask me to hit balls in the tennis courts. "Eh?! Chibisuke want a match with me?" Im so shock because its so rare for him to ask me to have a match but i just agree.

In the courts i really feel how frustrated chibisuke was.. but of course im frustrated too, i also want chibisuke to be in the regulars and i know he deserves a slot there more than i do.

Theire match was eventually cut by a sudden fall of rain..they run to a shelter and already an hour pass.."guess the rain wont stop, its your fault asking me for a match chibisuke!" I shout but in not a rude way i mean with a little teasing on it ahaha.. "ehh?! But you agree so its not my fault baka Ryoga!" he shouts he really become irritated easily.. " by the way what to do were already wet so why not we just go home running ?"i suggested and looks like he's objecting my suggestion so i just drag him along. When we get home nanako open the door and surprise to see ryoma and i drenching in water..."what happen?" She ask while going to the closets to get towels for us " its this baka Ryoga's fault!" Chibisuke shout, yeah he's so irritated haha.. "chibisuke you go take a bath first its a problem if you catch a cold" i said to him teasingly "che" the only reply i get, after i worry for him thats all he will say *fake tears*

After Ryoma finished bathing i also go to tab and take my bath.. after i took a bath i go to my bed and prepare to sleep "it was fun, a match with Chibisuke was really the happiest ones"

* * *

Yaaayyy! Ending of chapter 2

C'mmon guys give some reviews or comments hihihi


	3. Chapter 3

Note: weeehhhh! Finally, cant update because im busy.. but well here it is chapter 3... thank you for reading and keep on reading :)

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

 **Ryoma PoV**

I really enjoy the game with Ryoga its been a while since we last played, i almost forgot how happy to play with him.. its already our 3rd period in the morning but my mind is still floating to the tennis courts.. the kantou tournament is nearing... im itching to play but im not a regular "che".. i didnt notice that i fall sleep while the class is ongoing, i feel so sleepy. Then when im about to go sleep again my brother come bursting in our room "argghh.. its already lunch" i was frowning allthe time when were eating lunch and even after...

 **Ryoga PoV**

I think chibisuke has a problem he keeps frowning well i know frowning was already he's habbit but isnt too much today... i wonder why...

Oh right i have something to tell chibisuke.. "nee nee chibisuke!" Of course i receive a sharp look on his eyes but i already know him too much but maybe if i dont know him i already hit him.. i wonder if he dont involve in a fight whenever he look that way.. "By the way fuji tell me that we can choose our own practice partner so maybe ill ask you" he looks so happy about hearing it and answer as fast as posible with a "yes" of course chibisuke wont let this opportunity to pass after all he really loves playing tennis..

 **Ryoma PoV**

My head hurts and then Ryoga keeps on talking but i bet it worth it i can play tennis after all.. after we eat lunch we already go to our classes and it ends unexpectedly fast.. i excitedly go to the tennis courts and there i found the regulars.. i guess they're arguing about picking me as Ryoga's practice partner because all of them choose a regular as a partner so they can go all out... then maybe they finish the argument by letting us to play a match...

"Nee chibsuke! Go easy on me! Dont embarrass me with the other regulars!" Ryoga shout, were now standing on the other ends of the courts and its my service... i start with a twist serve and of course Ryoga can return it so easy he's been used to it..

 **Fuji PoV**

I didnt expect him to be only an average player since he's also an Echizen..but to see them play, its like im watching an official game in a pro tournament.. "Ryoga your pace its slowing down, dont tell me you get so weak that easy" haha hearing him like that reminds me that they are really brothers. Its fun watching them smiles on theire face and they look like they are really enjoying it.. but there are times when i see a hint of worry on Ryoga's face. Its already the 3rd game the score is 1-1... " nee Ryoma why you keep hitting on my left side?!" Ryoga shouts whole rallying "baka Ryoga! Its because your backhand is so weak!" Ryoma said and get a point. I guess i can settle if he will be Ryoga's partner. After the 3rd game Ryoga's lead, he keeps on glancing on Ryoma and whenever i look on Ryoma its as if theres something wrong.. the game ends with a 6-3 games Ryoga's win, but its as if Ryoga was not satisfied at all.

After the match we continue with practice.. after the practice i guess im the last to go but before i enter the changing room i heard some talking i guess its Ryoga..

"Nee chibisuke are you alright?" There was a tone of worry on them..

" i already said im fine"

" but its obvious your leg they're hurting right?, you still cant play an official game after all"

"I said im alright it really doesnt hurt at all! Your just over reacting about it its already been 3 years since then!"

Then they suddenly open the door and saw me standing there, i see trace of shock on their face even i was shock, and they already leave.. " so there really was something"

 **Ryoma PoV**

When we go out the changing room we saw Fuji-senpai.. did he heard what were talking about. But with the look on his face maybe he heard it.. "tch, its Ryoga's fault" i whisper while walking home. I wonder if he'll tell everyone about what he heard, if he do i will be doomed.. what if they wont let me play anymore...

* * *

Yay! Finally an update... well cant think of anything right except my passing grades XD


	4. Chapter 4

**Note** : thank you for reading and please keep on reading.. i would be glad to hear some reviews from you.. and now heres chapter 4. I really didnt expect it to go this far :) and by the way sorry for the typos, grammar and punctuations..just bear with it...

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

 **Ryoga PoV**

Chibisuke was quiet when were walking home and even after dinner. I guess he's angry at me so should i apologize. After thinking i finally decided to apologize. I was now standing in chibisuke's door i knock but didnt receive a response but i open it by the way.. "nee chibisuke im so-" before i finish what im saying i saw chibisuke laying on the floor.. looks like chibisuke caught a cold. He's feverish. I carry him to his bed and cover him with blanket and then i get a wet towel and a thermometer to check his temperature. After checking his temperature i just stay there sitting next to chibisuke and i didnt notice i fall asleep.

 **Ryoma PoV**

When i woke up i feel so hot and my head hurt. And when i open my eyes i saw Ryoga sitting on a chair and sleeping in my bed. I cant help but smile but it also remind me of those days ,so painful but Ryoga keeps on cheering me up..should i wake him up.. but before i do a thing he open his eyes and see me awake.. "nee chibisuke are you alright?" He ask with a very worried tone.."im fine if its not because of you dragging me along when its raining so hard." I answer with a hint of annoyance. "Its not my fa- arghh by the way go drink those pills it'll help you feel be-" before he finish talking i cut him with a "yadda!" "Stop being so stubborn chibisuke, if you want to get banned from playing te-" before he finish talking i grab the pills and throw it in my mouth.. i dont want to get banned from tennis after all.. "good boy" then he tapped on my head.. and i reply with a frown...

 **Ryoga PoV**

When i woke up chibisuke was already up and already eating breakfast.. i guess he's already ok..

While were walking to school chibisuke suddenly talk about kantou "Ryoga youre so relax its only a week before the kantou tournament" "you think so"

After that day the regulars training become intense joined with the special inui juice that doesnt look so good.. a day before the kantou tournament starts...

 **Tezuka PoV**

Everyone was doing great but while watching the regulars practice a little guy caught my eyes im like seeing a little ryoga but there something more its like i already saw him before but when? And where? "Tezuka!" Ryuzaki-sensei snapped me out from my thoughts "Ryuzaki-sensei?" I ask " im saying if your finish with the line up of the players for tomorrows game?" She ask me with a 'so your not listening' look on her face "hai, i finished it a while ago" i answered giving her the list , and i just received a nod.

We are now walking to the tennis courts to announce the line uo for tomorrows game. When we get there they already gathered. I cleared my throat and start talking " im impress for your performance in the practice keep up.. by the way heres the line up,

Doubles2: kawamura,fuji pair

Doubles1: kikumaru, oishi pair

Singles 3: kaidoh

Singles 2:momoshiro

Singles 1:ryoga

"Aree? Bochou was not on the list?!" Momoshiro ask..

"Thats all prepare your self to its finest state when the game came, yudansesuni ikou!"

Before leaving i saw fuji looking at the echizen brothers with an observing eyes,i wonder why.. "echizen huh, better do some research"

* * *

weeehhhh chapter 4 end...

Reviews please :) thank you again for reading.. a bit short update though


	5. Chapter 5

**Note:** heres an updatethanks for reading please keep on reading

* * *

 **chapter 5**

 **Tezuka PoV**

Echizen Ryoma looks like his informations are classified, after doing research for almost an hour, i already stopped because i cant find anything . But it also pursue me to know more, the reason why fuji looks at them like that,there must be something but i should focus on our matches tomorrow. When im about to sleep my phone ring , its a call from momoshiro "buchou?"

"Hai momoshiro?"

"Anoo, buchou i think i cant play on tomorrows match,my mom just got in the hospital and i need to take care of her"

"I understand,thank you for letting me know before anything else, tell your mother i hope he get better soon"

"Arigato buchou"then he hang up

Im the only reserve but *holds my arm* i think i still cant play for now,but who would play.. then i looked in the papers on the table "Echizen Ryoma"

 **Ryoga PoV**

"nee nee chibisuke hurry were almost late for the tournament!"

"its your fault for sleeping so soundly baka ryoga!"

When we arrived at the venue we saw everyone waiting, when were about to go register captain suddenly speak " before we enter, i would like to tell everyone about a sudden change on the list" no one talk everyone was waiting for what he'll say "since momoshiro cant play the one who will fill his place as singles 2 will be Echizen Ryoma, i hope it doesnt bother you ryoma?" i heared everyone got shocked he's not even in the regulars, remembering the match we have " i obje-" before i finished talking ryoma answer " i dont mind" he looked at me with the 'im alright' look on his face. I hope he really is fine.

 **Tezuka PoV**

That was suspicious why Ryoga would like to object about Ryoma playing, after we finished the discussion i saw fuji looking at the two again its like he know why they are arguing about Ryoma playing. Fuji know something, im pretty sure about it.

After we register i saw Ryoga walking to my direction

"Tezuka" he call me and i just stare at him telling him to continue..

"Why Ryoma? I heard you have injury so you cant play but why Ryoma there is Inui, Aray theres a lot other players there why Ryoma?" He continously saying as if, if Ryoma play he'll break.

"I dont see anything to not choose him i watched your match and im pretty satisfied on his performance, is there something i should know?" I ask him as if i really demand an answer. It seems like his expression turn in to worry then a smile..

"No nothing ahaha" then after that he leave.

Should i ask fuji? Well i should problem this later our match will start..

 **Ryoga PoV**

"Tsk! Why suddenly letting chibisuke play?!" I hit a ball to the wall theni heard someone "hmm.. Ryoga was sa protective" i look on who it was then i saw fuji watching me. "what are you talking about" i ask him as if i dont know what he's talking about then continue hitting the ball. " dont worry i really dont know anything all i know is that theres something wrong and its a bit serious isnt it" he speak with a smile on his face.. its annoying talking about chibisuke with a smile like that.. but i shouldnt tell anyone if i do chibisuke will kill me.. its just what i can do to atone my mistake that time.. "i really dont know what your talking about, isnt about time for your game?" I said and he just smile back, then he leave. Before finishing the hitting on the wall i hit it pretty hard that leaves a very dark mark on the wall. "Tch" then i go to the courts to watch the games.

* * *

What do you think will happen? I have no idea either lol just kidding... hope your enjoying this.. and again sorry for the errors


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

* * *

 **Ryoma PoV**

Th game is about to start when fiju-senpai came. Following by ryoga who sit next to me. looks like the game is between power players i wonder if fuji- senpai and kawamura-senpai will be alright. "game count 3-1" as i guess its a bit hard for fuji-senpai and kawamura-senpai. Looks like the opponent was hitting very heavy balls if fuji-senpai keeps receiving them his arm might break. When the opponent hit a much heavier ball kawamura recieve it for fuji and he returned it but it looks like he broke his wrist and cant play anymore even he protest he still can play ryuzaki-sensei objected. So the first match was a default seigaku's lost. The next match was the golden pair's game, Ryuzaki-sensei leaves to get kawamura-senpai to the hospital. As expected the goldenpair wins with a 6-4 count. Kaidoh-senpai looses his game because he become inpatient and loose in an indurance game. Its my time to stand in the court. Its been a while since i step in an official tournament, i feel so excited. I look in to Ryoga but i didnt expect him to smile at me and said "nee nee chibisuke gambaree!"

 **Tezuka PoV**

I see Ryoma going down to the court when i heard Ryoma shout i loom at his direction after Ryoma looking back his smile turns in to a worried face. I stare at Ryoma for a momment and saw him staring at the ground as if its his first time to play in a tennis court. The game is starting its Ryoma's service game, as expected he's like his brother showing of at the beginning. With that he wins his service game, and then i heard Ryoga shouts again " good keep that up finish it in an instant!". Then he receive a glare from the opponents. And then ryoma wins another game and another one,"game count 3-0! Echizen service!" .. "the game is taking too long" i heard Ryoga whisper, as if theres a time limit. As i watch the game Ryoma was already sweating abnormally, his pace was slowing down too. Looks like his endurance is not enough. "Nee chibisuke less movements!" Huh that confuse me now. "Game count 4-1!"

"Game count 4-2!"

"4-3!"

"4-4!"

"Aree what happened nyan~"

I already heard everyone murmuring. Theni heard Ryoma curse.

 **Ryoma PoV**

Im tired. But i cant lose here if i do everyone will be disappointed. I look at Ryoga looking as if telling me to stop already. But i cant. I can feel my legs are already so limp. But i need to win. With a lucky net ball i win the match with a score of a 6-4. I walk to the bench and look at Ryoga " i did it i win Ryoga, i win a game, again i win haha" i weakly said to him. Then i feel like my body become so weak and just fall i saw Ryoga rushing to me and shouting for them to get ice.

 **Ryoga PoV**

I cant believe this kid. "Ice hurry i need ice!" . "Nee Ryoga should we take him to the hospital?" Fuji ask me. " no, no need to chibisuke wont like if we take him there, just let him rest with an ice on his knees." I answer. " so its his knees" im shoked when i heard tezuka walk in. " i just come here to tell you Ryoga to prepare its already your match." I stand up and walk next to Tezuka .

The game goes so fast as if Ryoga was in a hurry to leave. Ryoga wins with a 6-1. "Kowai, ryoga was so scary nyan~" kikumaru said while hiding next to oishi. "As expected from the prince of tennis, who wins a 3 consecutive huge tournaments at a young age" fuji said while smiling. Ryoga just ignore them and walk straight to Ryoma to check him. Looks like its not that bad. So Ryoga feel at ease now.

"Chibisuke we did it we both win our matches " what Ryoga said as fast as Ryoma open his eyes.

* * *

I didnt expect that this story would actually have readers hahaha.. thank you everyone.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

* * *

 **Ryoma PoV**

"Che, we played 3 games already but i dont have a chance to play a match"i murmured as i stay on the bleachers im itching to play. I saw Ryoga looking at me with a mischeivous smile, its annoying. I know Ryoga feels so happy about me not playing a match again. As Ryoga wins continuosly, he already caught the attention of some medias and even other schools who scouts at the tournament. After our last game we have a week to prepare for the semi-finals our opponent will be hyotei.

After knowing that the opponent will be hyotei, one of the seeded schools in kantou region, ryuzaki-sensei doubled the training of the regulars, also inui-senpai enhance his special inui juice (it looks more disgusting now). Our training was just half of the regulars training so i keep receiving complaint from my annoying brother everytime we are to see each other.

While training there are some media who will come to our school to interview the regulars, and as expected Ryoga was really a show off specialy if the reporter was a young and sexy lady, such a perv brother.

 **Tezuka PoV**

I didnt let Ryoma play again since there is no need to do so. Remembering our opponent will be Hyotei, i should prepare the line up. Im thinking of putting Ryoga on singles 1 but if its him probably he will let himself be at the best position since he loves to show off. I look at the window and wander at the tennis grounds. They are practicing very hard, Ryoga was talking with the girls on the other court, guess need to prepare a 10 laps or rather 20 laps around the court. I start again on listing the line up.

 **Fuji PoV**

Ryoga was now running laps on the court , Tezuka was really strict. Before Ryoga finished his laps Tezuka already gather us to say some announcements. "Tomorrow will be a free day condition

yourselves for the upcoming match, it will be tough for us." Hearing that Ryoga finished his laps and go to where we are "really?! really?!*face Ryoma* then legs go somewhere nee chibisuke!" He cheerfully shouts as if hes not tired at all. "Ahem!" With that ryoga quite down but keeps a grin on his face. "Now heres the line up"

Doubles 2 : kaidoh, momoshiro pair

"Areee?! Why with him!" Come in unison? I guess yeah, they are in sinc hahaha. Then it starts again the usual fight of those two.

Doubles 1: oishi, kikumaru pair

Singles 3: fuji

Singles 2: ryoga

And singles 1:tezuka

"Hmm, Tezuka are you sure you'll play?" I ask him being shocked of what ive heard just like the other regulars

"Nee boucho are you fine already?" Momo ask suddenly stop fighting with kaidoh and look at the captain.

"Hai, im aware that im already fully healed" tezuka answer with all of the questions. With that he dismissed everybody.

 **Ryoga PoV**

"Im so tired" said while yawning while going upstairs. On my way i saw chibisuke going out from his room. "Nee chibisuke were should we go tomorrow?" I ask when he's about to pass me, and he just really pass by me not saying a word, what a cold brother "chibisuke why so cold is that how you should treat your big brother?" I receive a glare and a "shouldn't i?" Answer from him. *fake tears* "so cold such a scary little brother but still so cute" with that i receive again a glare, if glare can kill chibisuke have killed me a thousand times now. And i enter my room now and cant wait for tomorrow comes since its a free day.

* * *

Right now im getting confuse on ryoma and ryoga's PoV because i get to put Ryoma's name instead of Ryoga. arghh why do Ryoma and Ryoga has a very similar name differencing with only one letter. Oh yeahbecause they're brothers, im such an idiot XD

Thanks for continous reading.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

* * *

 **Ryoma PoV**

" arghh , why wake me up so early?! " , i said while trying to get another sleep but Ryoga keeps on shaking me now. " aree?! What so early is already pass 10 in he morning!, c'mmon ! stand already !" ryoga keeps shouting its really annoying. "ah! Ive heard there will be a sale on the mall today!" he suddenly shouts. "naa, don't care!, just leave and go alone let me sleep more!" , "fine then i also heard that they will be selling a limited stocks of your favourite bathing salt" with hearing that i suddenly got up and look at Ryoga, "youre not kidding?!" , i saw him laugh so hard, i look at him furiously and when im about to return to my bed he grab me said " its for real so c'mmon now go change ill wait for you downstairs." After saying that he disappears from my room. I go change fast, its a rare opportunity to grab those limited stocks of osen salt.

 **Nanjirou PoV**

Whats with this young man smiling and sometimes chuckling on his self, "aree? Ryoga you nasty , aren't you looking at those magazine again?" i look from behind him and saw its not the ero magazines, its our photo album. "aree? Oyaji still looks so young here!" said Ryoga knowing that i was looking at them too. "ehh? Hontou, i haven't seen this photo album at all." I heard ryoma peeking from behind. " nee nee chibisuke look here youre still so little at this photo, you really are cute" Ryoga points on a photo . "baka Ryoga it was you when youre still a baby!". "aree ?! Hontou?! So we really look like?" i hear ryoma exclaim . "oh here look, i still remember this first time you two play a match together. So nostalgic "i said looking at the two of them, "and this is the first match of Ryoga after that incident i still can feel the difference from before" i got cut off when Ryoga suddenly stands "nee Ryoma we still need o go to the mall, youre going to help me choose my new sports shoes." And then Ryoma stands too and walk by Ryoga out of the sala room, as i watch them walk out all of the things happen flash back to my mind "Ryoga still keeps avoiding that topic huh, i hope they keep going as they are now" as i look at the photos again i can help but smile, a bitter smile indeed.

 **Ryoga PoV**

Before oyaji continue with whats his saying i get up and tell ryoma that were leaving. At the mall ,Ryoma drag me to the osen salt sale, its not like i hate it but why do i need to carry this many osen bath salt?! While were walking i try my very best to distract myself from remembering those days, and when i suddenly bump with someone. "aree? Are you alright?" im nering to hit this guy when i saw who it was "fuji-senpai!" i heard ryoma said "what a coincidence seeing you two here" fuji said with the same annoying smiles again, at his back we saw eiji, oishi, momoshiro,kaidoh,and inui, "oi oi oi its echizen –kun lucky" then Ryom and i both look at mooshiro and then look at each other "will you acknowledge us at our first name its confusing" we say in unison but ryoma had an annoyed tone on his words. Then everyone just laugh. "so wanna join, were going to the arcade!" i heard kikumaru say. I look at ryoma who looks like don't wanna join in but i answer yes, well i know Ryoma will be digging holes on me now, he really was so antisocial. "hoi hoi! Lets play tekken tag ,loosers treats the winners a lunch! " kikumaru excitedly chants. " sounds interesting then lets start by using this sticks o determine who will be the opponents." Said oishi " oishi-senpai wa so prepared" i heard chibisuke murmur at my side. And the picking was done,

Oishi vs. Inui

Kikumaru vs. Ryoma

Ryoga vs. Fuji

Kaidoh vs. Momoshiro

* * *

hahaha the idea of playing arcades specially tekken tag pops up on my mind because my friend ask me to go play arcade lately.. hahaha so i just thought to put it here hope its alright ahaha.. i wonder what will happen :D


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

* * *

 **Ryoga PoV**

We only use one console so we can watch everyone's game. The first game was Oishi and Inui, Oishi was unexpectedly skilled therefore luck was on Inui's side so at the end inui wins. After that game i saw fuji step at my side and murmur, " why not we change our deal?" i didn't look at him or even listen to him i just watch the current match between ryoma and kikumaru "nee nee Ryoga what if you lose you'll tell me what really happens to Ryoma and you?"that caught my attention then he continue "isn't that fun?" saying that with a smile i got annoyed really this guy never failed to annoy me. " i refuse" i said not looking at him, " oh are you scared you'll lose?" that one really annoyed me so at the end i accept it, with that they call us telling that were the next one to play.

I cant lose.

 **Ryoma PoV**

When we call Fuji-senpai and Ryoga they walk to the console and start to pick characters. The atmosphere was different as if they will be going in an all out battle. when they start no one was saying a word, until "why are those two taking it so seriously its just a lunch" i heard oishi said, "there is a 89% that there is more than that on this game" said inui looking at his notebook, which gather a confuse look at everyone, including me. Whats that something , i rarely see Ryoga this concentrated. After we talk Ryoga stands up looking at the console Ryoga loses, i saw fuji-senpai who has a very wide grin on his face. Both of them keep quiet until momoshiro-senpai and kaidoh-senpai"s game was finished, which was full of cursing and shouting at each other, and at the end they ended up picking by guards and bringing outside the arcades.

"hmm hmm! Which place should be good?" kikumaru said so happy. "nee ryoga! Treat kikumaru-senpai" with that i receive a 'what the hell are you talking about' look from ryoga "ok you see i loose from kikumaru-senpai, but i used up my money on buying those osen salt so you should treat him, at the first place its your idea that we join in with them." Looking on his wallet ryoga just agree not because he likes it but he cant do anything.

After we eat , kikumaru-senpai ask everyone to go look at a tennis shop on the second floor of the mall. Inui leave because he said he still have some scouting to do. Momo-senpai got a call from her mother so he also leave, kaidoh-senpai said he'll be training then leave, that leaves me, Ryoga,Fuji-senpai, kikumaru-senapi and Oishi-senpai.

"nee Ryoga i thought youre going to buy a new sports shoe" i ask looking at a still quiet Ryoga, i guess he didn't notice me saying those so i shout his name, then he looks at me "what is it chibisuke?" , i got annoyed with that and said "i was asking you about buying a new sports shoe then youre not listening at all?", with that everyone look at us, were now walking behind oishi-senpai and kikumaru-senpai, and behind us was Fuji-senpai. "che!" i said keeping quiet now.

Hours had pass and everyone was so quiet except kikumaru-senpai whose still so hyper, with that kikumaru and oishi say their good bye. It feel more awkward, and then suddenly a phone ring breaks the silent. " sorry its my phone" fuji-senpai said looking at his phone. Ryoga and i just look at him while he reads his phone. After he reads he faced us and say " i need to go sorry my sister just call and ask me to do some errands , Ryoga well talk some other times" with that he leaves waving at us. " ee ryoga what was that about?" i ask being confuse on fuji-senpai's last words. Ryoga just smile then get my cap then ruffle my hair "its nothing!" with that he run down the streets which leads to our home.

* * *

That leaves an annoyed Ryoma Echizen.

* * *

 **end of chapter 9..**

 **sad to say but its nearing to an end** _. ooops, am i suppose to say that?_

 **but thank you on reading and please continue on reading till the end**


End file.
